


Place My Hopes in The Future

by AnaWolf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Other, attempt at poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWolf/pseuds/AnaWolf
Summary: Even when alone and missing those he loves, Allen holds on. After all, there will always be tomorrow right?





	Place My Hopes in The Future

_Disclaimer: D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, I'm only having some fun!_

* * *

**Place My Hopes in The Future**

 

Moonlight falls upon all of my scars  
And once again brings them back to life,  
Along with memories and sorrows alike  
Yet, there is none I would like to forget

Haunted from sunrise to sunset,  
I wonder if I can still be called Exorcist.  
Am I still here? Am I even still me?  
Is this a dream or do I even still exist?

Tonight the past is revived.

_Our paths are no longer the same._  
_I struggle on in this black and white game_  
_Bearing a curse of loneliness_  
_As every hope slowly fades away_

For many years my life was of travels.  
Never having a place to call my own.  
Or anywhere to consider my "home".  
Not until the night when I arrived there.

At my side in battles from beginning to end  
You were there, we were always together  
And soon my voice called you "friends".  
All while my heart called you "family".  
I had hopes that this would last forever.  
But alas, nothing is meant to be eternal.

And this lesson, I should already know.

_Our paths are no longer the same._  
_I struggle on in this black and white game_  
_Bearing a curse of loneliness_  
_As every hope slowly fades away_

A truth we never imagined to be.  
With the power to turn Heaven into Hell.  
There is a shadow lurking inside of me  
And Exorcist I may be, but host as well.

" _An exorcist who carries a Noah inside?_  
_Sooner or later, he'll join the Millennium Earl"_  
And eyes once full of trust were poisoned with fear.  
How the seeds of suspicion grow fast and strong.  
Holding hearts and destroying ties before long  
Soon, I couldn't stay, lost what I held so dear

_Our paths are no longer the same._  
_I struggle on in this black and white game_  
_Bearing a curse of loneliness_  
_As every hope slowly fades away_

My home I was forced to leave behind.  
Now lonelier than ever before  
And those days with all I love feel so lost,  
Becoming the dream of a broken mind.

In the Order's eyes, a Exorcist no more.  
Yet there is where my heart remains.

_Our paths no longer the same._  
_I struggle on in this black and white game_  
_Bearing a curse of loneliness_  
_As every hope slowly fades away_

Yet I stand here, this heart still my own.  
I won't give up and I won't back down  
I will fight and live for that one day.  
When we all can smile together once again.

* * *

**I know I'm not very good with poems, but I still like to try.**

**I'm one of those people who would really like to see Allen becoming a Noah and joining the Clan, but to be honest, I don't think that will happen. He loves the Order and its members too much. Having this loyalty of his in mind, I decided to write this.**

**Reviews and suggestions are very welcome!**


End file.
